Borrador De YuruYuri
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Este son mis planteamiento que hago antes de escribir un fanfic. Aquí se puede leer como se desarrolaria la trama de un fanfic que aun no he escrito. esto es solo para curiosos. Yui y Chinatsu están casadas, ellas celebraran su aniversario pasando un fin de semana en un hotel, pero en este hotel se presentan casos que podrían hacer que su matrimonio se vaya al diablo.


E **ste es un borrador de un fanfic que planeaba desde hace más de un año. Como no tiene nombre le vamos a poner** _ **Hotel**_ **así se distingue algo.**

 **Ustedes me dicen si es bueno para un fanfic en los comentarios. Y de paso me dan unos tips para poner mejor mis ideas en cuaderno.**

* * *

Chinatsu gana en la lotería (buscar en google) un pase a una estadía en un hotel con todos los gastos pagados para un fin de semana

Yui y china están casadas y deciden conmemorar un año de matrimonio celebrándolo en aquel hotel

Al llegar al hotel Ayano les recibe y les muestra lo que tiene para ofrecerle y toda la cosa. Como baños al aire libre de aguas termales o lo que sea, cabalgatas, paseos en la montaña, salón de masajes. Todo lo necesario para una luna de miel inolvidable, (buscar en google)

Ayano les entrega el registro y mientras lo llenan, en el vestíbulo aparece una pareja que estaba discutiendo. Ayano les cuenta que ha sido causa del destino y que la mayoría de las parejas que las visitan terminan separándose, pero les dice que eso pasa siempre y cuando no haya amor verdadero. (buscar el significado de vestíbulo y todo lo que hay ahí) (buscar un pleito de parejas)

Chinatsu orgullosa le dice que el amor que tiene con Yui es muy fuerte y que nada en el mundo podrá Separarlas, Yui le toma la palabra y reafirma lo dicho por la pelirrosa alegando que su amor es puro y sería imposible que llegase a separarse. (buscar interacciones de parejas en la red)

Con todo listo Ayano llama a un par de chicas para que se encarguen del equipaje de la nueva pareja que se hospedara. Sakurako y Anne, (buscar cómo demonios se atora un ascensor)

Yui y Chinatsu están muy complacidas con el servicio de calidad que les están dando, así que deciden darse un baño en una de los baños de aguas termales para relajar los huesos. (buscar para que sirve el clatari, o la cosa que está en los baños antes de meterse en el agua)

Al llegar ambas ven que la única en el lugar es una hermosa rubia que goza de una exquisita figura, Kyoko. (buscar rubia con exquisita figura) Chinatsu enseguida nota como Yui parece estarla observando, esto provoca descontento en la pelirrosa pero decide no decir nada. (buscar sinónimos de Celos pero en bajo nivel)

Al día siguiente, como parte del programa van en una sita cita con la concejera matrimonial a una sesión que les ofrece el hotel (buscar el nombre de profesiones de loqueros). Cuando llegan la psicóloga Chitose les saluda cortésmente y les invita a tomar asiento. Yui menciona que no es necesario ya que su matrimonio no tiene pizca de problemas y que si los hubo estos fueron fáciles de solucionar, pero sentían curiosidad por saber la opinión de la loquera y que por eso estaban ahi.

Chitose les felicita por lo solido Sólido de su matrimonio y con algo de maña les pregunta cosas sobre su vida. Al principio respondían con normalidad hasta que se dieron cuenta de que sus respuesta se estaban tornando en su contra, pues Chitose estaba sacando unas conclusiones que hacían parecer que se estaban mintiendo mutuamente.

Cuando termino la sesión Chinatsu salió muy cabreada reclamándole ciertos puntos a Yui (buscar sinónimos de cabreo de bajo nivel), esta se defendió diciendo que ella no era perfecta y que China también había sido mentirosa. Una pelea de parejas. (buscar en youtube)

Cuando se calmaron un poco china fue la primera en pedir perdón y Yui le siguió sin dudarlo, se dieron un beso y volvieron a ser felices.

Después siguiendo el programa tuvieron una cita con el salón de masajes , donde dos hermosas chicas les atendieron Himawari y Botan. (como sueño con Botan)

Les ordenaron que se desnudaran completamente y que se recostaran sobre las camas especiales. (buscar como demonios se llaman esas camas con huecos para la cabeza) Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo China se dio cuenta que no era atendida, alzando la mirada vio que las masajistas estaban tocando de forma raras a Yui pero a esta no parecía importarles. China protesto diciéndoles que no les estaban atendiendo como era debido, Himawari se disculpo y enseguida le ordeno volverse a recostar. Hima tomo una caja de frutas y se las coloco encima de la espalda a China diciéndole que era un nuevo tratamiento y que daría magníficos resultados. Mientras tanto Yui estaba riendo y gozando de las exquisitas manos de Botan que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente una cabreada Chinatsu decidió montar a caballo y que lo haría así Yui se negara. Las dos llegaron al establo donde unas atléticas chicas preparaban sus caballos. Chizuru, Ren y Yoko

Chinatsu monto en el caballo con la ayuda de Chizuru después de recibir una clase de lo que hacer y no debe hacer. Pero Chinatsu estaba muy nerviosa y asustada ya que era su primera vez en un animal de esos, a Yui no parecía tener problemas así que nade estaba pendiente de ella. Chinatsu se asusto cuando el caballo dio dos pasos que tiro de las riendas con mucha fuerza haciendo que el caballo se parara en sus patas traseras y tirando a la chica. China espero con pánico el duro golpe que nunca llego pues pronto se vio entre los fuertes brazos de Ren. China le miro a los ojos perdiéndose instantáneamente y sonrojándose, Ren le pregunto si estaba bien pero China no oía más que su corazón palpitar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

A Yui no le gusto la interacción de esas dos así que quiso bajar del caballo lo antes posible, pero su pie se enredo en el estribo y cayo de cara al pasto (buscar como se le dice al estribo en otros países), a ella nadie le presto atención pues las tres chicas estaban rodeando a China como si de un ángel se tratase.

Chizuru tomó en brazos a china y la cargó a estilo princesa hacia el hotel para atender cualquier posible herida ya que ella no decia nada y se estaba poniendo muy roja. Yui lanzo una maldición, era su turno de ponerse celosa. Cuando las cuatro chicas desaparecieron yui intentó levantarse pero haciendo muecas de dolor porque se había torcido el tobillo. (buscar como se llama el hueso o ligamento y torcedura o esguince o como se llame)

Yui escucho una voz muy sensual preguntarle si estaba bien, yui giro y vio a la misma rubia de antes estar tras de si, ella le ayudó a ponerse de pie y entablaron una pequeña conversación donde se conocieron mejor.

Kyoko la rubia resultaba ser una exitosa magaka o como se llame que estaba de vacaciones, y le invito provocadora a yui a una fiesta que dará esa noche en el salón de recesiones donde podían platicar mas ya que la rubia se sintió muy agusto con yui y no tuvo problemas al decírselo, provocando que las mejillas de yui se sonrojaran.

* * *

 **Bueno, como dije antes.**

 **Así es como empiezo un fanfic, con ideas ramdon y palabras que no parecen tener sentido, pero de aquí puedo partir y hacer que salga algo.**

 **Quiero planear diciendo que me gustaría que me dijeran en los comentarios si les gustaría que escribiera este fanfic, osea, que lo escribiera y publicara como debe ser.**

 **Como les dije antes, este es un borrador mío que hice hace más de un año y que encontré en mega, ya que ahí guardo mis documentos. También encontré un pequeño fic de Haruhi Suzumiya que técnicamente fue el primero que escribí pero nunca publique**


End file.
